1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a wagering game based on poker hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poker games are a very popular form of table games in a casino. Several poker-like table games have been recently successful in casinos. These include games such as 3 Card Poker and Caribbean Stud Poker. A disadvantage of these games is that there is only one way for the player to beat the dealer, that is if the player gets a higher ranked poker hand than the dealer, wherein the player wins a payout.
It would be desirable for a poker-like game to permit players to make wagers on different propositions with different chances of winning.